


#ProyectoDecameron

by ElbethVicious



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Coronavirus, Cuarentena, Decameron - Freeform, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Gen, Heterosexual Sex, Homosexuality, Implied Sexual Content, Lemon, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, NSFW Art, Original Character(s), Other, Reclusion, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElbethVicious/pseuds/ElbethVicious
Summary: Diez chicos se quedan encerrados en una casa rural en plena crisis del coronavirus. Para entretenerse deciden jugar un "yo nunca" lo que deriva en el relato de algunas de sus historias amorosas del pasado. Mientras tanto, sus relaciones personales crecen y se entrelazan.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s) & Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character(s) & Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Prefacio

La noche había sido larga, tan larga que, al despertar, desperdigados por toda la casa y por todas las camas, algunos con los zapatos aún puestos y el maquillaje intentando huir de sus rostros, agradecieron haber decidido alquilar el lugar por más de una noche.

Miriam fue la primera en levantarse, su pelo rubio se pegaba a su cara por el sudor, destiñendo las puntas rosas en las sabanas de flores que les habían prestado. Miró a su alrededor y se extraño al verse sola en la habitación. Pese al dolor de cabeza, intentó hacer memoria de la noche anterior. Lo último que recordaba era a Rebeca y Ángela bailando juntas sobre la mesa al ritmo de Dua Lipa, a June y Sam tirades en el sofá mientras se reían con un video en el móvil y a Anna dormitando en un sillón. Fue esta imagen la que le hizo decidir que ya era hora de retirarse a su cuarto, suponiendo que el resto no tardarían en hacer igual. Está claro que les subestimó.

Todavía en pijama, decidió bajar a desayunar. Lo que encontró en su camino, no la sorprendió en absoluto. Al pie de las escaleras, Jose dormía abrazado a la columna que sujetaba el reposabrazos. A su lado, Álvaro apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho mientras respiraba con demasiada fuerza, las malas lenguas dirían luego que sus ronquidos eran escuchados por todo el complejo de apartamentos, pero el sueño de Jose no parecía perturbarse por ello. Sobre la mesa, como si se hubiesen cansado de bailar, dormían Rebeca y Ángela, estiradas y babeando la primera sobre el mantel a cuadros. Igual podía verse a June y Sam, apoyada está sobre le chique cuyas piernas colgaban en una extraña posición. La imagen era la más pura definición de decadencia.

Se debatía entre buscar a Iván y Gabriel o prepararse el desayuno cuando, con una gran sonrisa y una taza de té entre las manos, Iván salió de la cocina.

— Buenos días, kiki — Saludó con su buen animo habitual. Cualquiera que entrase en ese momento, pensaría que el chico era un recién llegado, un ente inocente que no había vivido las últimas horas de alcohol y descontrol y, sin embargo, la imagen del chico cantando “Eloise” a voz en grito mientras sujetaba una botella de ron medio vacía, no se le iba de la cabeza —. ¿Quieres una taza de té? Hay tostadas en la cocina.

Se rio más alto de lo que quizás hubiese sido recomendable si tenemos en cuenta que sus compañeros descansaban en la misma sala. Abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar un pequeño gruñido salir de los labios de Ángela, pero más les abrió cuando vio como Iván sacaba el móvil y encendía los altavoces que habían programado la noche anterior. Cuando quiso evitarlo ya era demasiado tarde; la voz de Lady Gaga salía por los altavoces a un volumen que, si en otro momentos les hubiese parecido aceptable, ahora les parecía inhumano.

_You’re the one that I’ve waiting for_

_Gotta quit this cyring_

_Nobody’s gonna heal me if I don’t open the door_

_Kinda hard to believe, gotta have faith in me._

Las quejas no tardaron en superponerse. Ángela abrió los ojos y se incorporó tapándose los oídos mientras miraba alrededor buscando el origen de ese sonido. Su compañera, más molesta por el movimiento de esta que por el sonido, se incorporó también sentándose en la mesa y observándonos a todos. Desde las escaleras se podían las quejas de los chicos.

Poco a poco y al ritmo de la canción que, pese a las quejas, nadie había quitado, nueve de los diez muchachos que ocupaban la casa se fueron despertando. Sin esperar a que Gabriel apareciese, las tostadas que Iván había estado preparando, terminaron siendo la primera de tres tandas de las que no tardaron en dar cuenta. Igual paso con el té y el café que poco a poco les devolvió a su ser. Desayunaron en silencio, dejando que la música les envolviese y fuese alentando sus espíritus para lo que la tarde les depararía. Fue June quien rompió el silencio:

— Entonces, podemos salir a las cinco y visitar el lago. Podemos llevar comida y cenar allí…

Continuó hablando mientras todos miraban su desayuno, asintiendo en cada silencio. Una vez acabada la comida, Sam se levantó y comenzó a recoger la mesa. No había acabado de recoger cuando unos golpes sordos empezaron a salir del baño de la planta de abajo. Rebeca se sobresaltó en el sitio y se levantó acercándose a la puerta del baño. La voz de Gabriel salía del habitáculo como una mezcla de angustia, desesperación y hastío.

— ¡Abridme, joder! ¡Abridme! ¡Eo! ¿Hay alguien ahí? — No dejaba de golpear la puerta con tanta fuerza que esta parecía que iba a saltar de las bisagras de un momento a otro — ¡Sam! ¡Miry! ¡Alguien por favor!

— ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! — Grito Sam cansade mientras se levantaba de la mesa e iba al lado de la chica que, tras intentar abrir la puerta de manera infructuosa, observaba las bisagras y se preguntaba donde podrían encontrar un destornillador —. ¡Aparta de ahí!

Suspiró con desgana y se apartó unos metros para, posteriormente, darle una patada a la puerta que hizo temblar las paredes. Anna, desde la mesa, se llevó las manos a la boca, escandalizada, mientras pensaba en la fianza que perderían si la puerta resultaba dañada en el proceso. Para no pensarlo, encendió la televisión situada sobre la chimenea. Comenzó a pasar canales hasta que se dio cuenta de que en todas las emisoras se repetían las mismas imágenes una y otra vez. Toda la mesa quedó en silencio, Ángela cogió la mano de Álvaro en silencio mientras la resaca daba paso a la estupefacción de sus compañeros.

Cuando, tras una serie de golpes y rezos, Sam, Rebeca y Gabriel se unieron a ellos, apenas se percataron de su presencia. Todos comprobaban sus teléfonos móviles. Todos sin falta tenían decenas de llamadas y mensajes de sus seres queridos instándoles a volver lo antes posible, antes de que las carreteras se cerrasen definitivamente. Sin embargo, el momento ya había pasado. El alcohol les había hecho amanecer más allá del mediodía y en ese momento, a las tres y veintisiete minutos, ya era demasiado tarde. Mientras ese virus de nombre monárquico siguiese poblando las calles, estaban condenados a convivir.


	2. Noche 1: Jose

La calma con la que se habían levantado no duró demasiado. Tras hablar con todas sus familias, el miedo dejo paso a la incertidumbre y esta a la histeria. Anna fue la primera en actuar; se levantó y comprobó las reservas de comida, apuntando en un papel todo lo que tenían y calculando cuanto tiempo podrían sobrevivir con ello. Gabriel, menos responsable que Anna, pero, desde luego, mucho más práctico, decidió comprobar de cuanto alcohol disponían. Cuando su cabeza estuvo a punto de echar humo, Miry decidió acercarse a la cocina:  
— Sabéis que las tiendas siguen enviando comida a domicilio, ¿verdad?   
Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron las hojas que sujetaban con aparente nerviosismo.   
— ¡Mierda! — Exclamaron a la vez antes de echarse a reír.  
El día pasó lento. La hora de comer ya se había pasado y los estómagos estaban llenos de tostadas untadas en angustia. Es posible que, si la desgracia no hubiese ocurrido, hubieran pasado el día en la casa, descansando, pero saber que, aunque quisieran, no podían salir de entre aquellas paredes era lo apretaba sus corazones hasta dejarlos sin aire.   
Fue, como siempre, Iván quien tuvo la idea. Sentados todos en la mesa, mirando sus móviles de manera obsesiva y habiendo olvidado el verdadero motivo de ese viaje: conocerse, Iván se levantó y apagó el televisor que solo parecía dar malas noticias. Desapareció en la cocina y a su vuelta repartió entre todos diferentes tazas de colores, las mismas que habían estado usando la noche anterior. Lleno cada taza con el alcohol preferido de su dueño ante la atenta mirada del resto.   
— No creo que sea el mejor momento para beber — Comentó Anna mirando su vaso con desgana.   
— ¿Y por qué no?   
Sam cogió su vaso y brindo con June a su derecha justo antes de darle un trago. Así, bebiendo en solitario, con el codo apoyado en la mesa y la cabeza apoyada en el brazo y con el pelo recogido en una coleta que dejaba ver sus laterales rapados, parecía sacado de una película de adolescentes. June no quería, pero la sonrisa amaneció en su s labios sin que pudiese evitarlo.   
— Pues, ¿por qué estamos encerrados? ¿por qué no sabemos cuando vamos a salir de aquí? — Anna no daba crédito, pareciese que a algunos de sus compañeros no les importase en absoluto estar encerrados con 9 personas que apenas se conocían más allá de las clases y alguna fiesta universitaria.   
— Pues precisamente por eso — Explicó el chico mientras acababa de rellenar los vasos —. Porque vamos a estar aquí durante días, quien sabe si no serán semanas y apenas nos conocemos, así que vamos a conocernos. — Desapareció de nuevo a la cocina, esta vez con las manos vacías, y no tardó en volver con una caja de frutas que ofreció a Rebeca —. Los móviles, a la caja, venga.  
Aunque hablase con una sonrisa en los labios y su tono pareciese jocoso, estaba claro que no iba a admitir una sola replica. Algunos refunfuñaron, sobre todo Álvaro, Rebeca y Gabriel, pero, al ver que el resto de compañeros dejaban sus teléfonos en la caja, no pudieron negarse. Tan solo Iván se quedó con su terminal.   
— ¡Eh! ¿Y tu por qué le conservas? — Protesto Rebeca señalando su mano.  
Iván suspiró con hastío, cual profesor que ya ha explicado la lección más veces de las que considera necesarias y mostro la pantalla. En ella aparecía la interfaz de un famoso juego para beber que, aunque todos habían utilizado alguna vez, nunca habían tenido oportunidad de probar juntos.   
– ¿Al “yo nunca? ¿En serio, Iván?   
Anna puso los ojos en blanco, sintiendo que todo aquello era una broma de mal gusto o una película de adolescentes muy mal dirigida. Su sentimiento se acrecentó cuando vio como sus compañeros daban la razón al muchacho. Que si iba a servir para conocerse mejor, que si era una forma como otra cualquiera de pasar y el tiempo y emborracharse…   
Antes de que pudiese poner ninguna pega, sus compañeros empezaron a discernir cuál de las mejores opciones que la aplicación ofrecía se adecuaba más a sus intereses. A todos parecía darles más o menos igual. Bueno, en realidad, no a todos les daba igual. Fue Álvaro el que, emocionado, empezó a persuadir al resto de elegir la opción más “picante”. Fue tanta su insistencia que June, que hasta este momento había decidido dejar la decisión en manos de sus compañeros, enarcó las cejas divertidas y miró al muchacho que se sentaba en frente suyo.   
— Álvaro, ¿sabes que quienes se empeñan en jugar esa opción buscando presumir de sus hazañas sexuales, suelen ser quienes menos hazañas tienen luego que confesar?   
Al muchacho, desde luego, no le hizo ninguna gracia su comentario. No ocurrió así con su pareja, Ángela, que dejó escapar una risita, intentando inútilmente esconderla en su mano. En respuesta, el chico soltó su mano y, con un tono claramente desafiante, reto a la muchacha a ver quien era, al final del cautiverio, quien más historias tenía que contar de todos los que estaban en la mesa. Rebeca se echó a reír ante la propuesta.  
— ¿Y qué pretendéis? ¿Qué pongamos notas?  
Los ojos de Gabriel se iluminaron ante la propuesta.   
— Eh, y ¿por qué no? No es mala idea. Apuntamos cada uno en un folio cuanto hemos bebido y, si alguien cuenta una historia, podemos puntuarla.   
— ¿Y sí más de una persona bebe? — Preguntó Sam empezando a interesarse por esta extraña competición.  
— Pues lo decidimos a piedra, papel y tijera. — Determinó Iván volviendo a sentarse — ¿Estáis listos?  
Ni siquiera esperó a que sus compañeros contestasen, inició el juego y, en voz alta, leyó la que sería la primera de muchas preguntas.   
— Está bien, y la primera es… “Yo nunca he practicado sexo oral en un bar”.   
— Pero ¿a qué se refiere con un bar? — Interrumpe Jose con el vaso de la mano a punto de beber.  
— Pues un bar, Jose, un bar. Ese lugar en el que la gente se junta para beber e interactuar con otras personas y, en el mejor de los casos y si tienes suerte, llegar a echar un polvo.  
Miriam mira a Gabriel y finge desagrado, aunque, en el fondo, se está riendo.   
— ¿Es que tú solo vas de bares a ver si consigues echar un polvo?  
— No solo para echar un polvo, también me vale una mamada.   
La voz de Gabriel siempre era tenía un tono angelical, inocente, haciendo honor a su nombre, incluso cuando hacía ese tipo de comentarios. Es por eso que les resultaba prácticamente imposible no reírse cuando, tras soltar una obscenidad tan grande, los miraba a todos con esos grandes ojos azules y los tirabuzones rubios que enmarcaban su cara. Miriam negó y decidió que fuesen ellos quien continuasen con la conversación.  
Iván ya estaba a punto de pulsar ese botón pensando que el asunto estaba superado cuando Rebeca, con una sonrisa ladina entre los labios, paro su mano en el aire.   
— De eso nada, Iván. Jose todavía tiene que contarnos quien se la chupo en los baños.   
El aludido carraspeó y dejó el vaso en la mesa.   
— Es una historia estúpida. Fui a un bar, me encontré a una chica, nos fuimos al baño y me la chupo. Ya está, ¿qué más quieres saber, pequeña pervertida?  
— Venga ya, no has contado absolutamente nada y yo lo quiero saber todo. ¿En qué bar fue? ¿Cómo os conocisteis?  
— ¿Cómo lo hicisteis para que no os pillaran si los baños de tías siempre están hasta el culo? — Interrumpió Álvaro con un interés fuera de lo común.  
— Sois unos malditos cotillas — Se quejó Jose mirando al resto.   
Gabriel asintió y cogió uno de los bolis que había sobre la mesa.  
— Está bien chicos, no seáis cotillas. — Dijo con tranquilidad mientras fingía apuntar algo en un papel —. Jose cero pu-un-t…  
— ¡Vale! ¡Vale! Os lo contaré.   
Con tranquilidad y media sonrisa, el chico volvió a dejar el papel sobre la mesa y, tras dar un pequeño trago de su copa, se dispuso a prestarle toda su atención.  
— A ver, dejadme que recuerde todos los detalles — Pidió el muchacho mientras se rascaba la cabeza, como si eso ayudase a sus pensamientos a salir a flote —. Fue hará un par de años, la noche de San Patricio. Me acuerdo de eso porque, en mitad del asunto, cuando miré hacía abajo, solo pude ver un gran sombrero verde.   
— Espera, espera — Interrumpió Anna — Yo me acuerdo de esa noche. Habíamos salido todos juntos, ¿recordáis? Fue la noche en la que Álvaro acabo llorando sobre el hombro de Sam porque una morena muy guapa no le hacía caso y no entendía el porqué.   
Las risas volvieron a inundar la casa a excepción de tres personas: Álvaro que enmudeció totalmente mientras miraba al suelo y murmuraba que no era necesario contarlo todo, Sam que miró al cielo y puso los ojos en blanco dejando entrever que él tampoco había olvidado como acabó la noche, y Ángela que, tras un amago de sonrisa que no llegó a abandonar sus ojos, acarició el brazo de su pareja en un intento de animarle con su vergüenza.  
— Si, esa misma noche. — Continuó el muchacho cuando todos dejaron de reír —. Cuando fui a pedir mi cuarta pinta de la noche, a lo lejos vi una chica guapísima. No sé si era por el alcohol, por la música irlandesa o por ese sombrero enorme que llevaba, pero parecía un duende de verdad. Tenía el pelo largo, muy largo, la cara llena de pecas y os juro que hasta sus orejas eran más afiladas de lo normal. Y lo más increíble era que estaba sola. Estaba en medio del bar, con tan solo con otras dos amigas y con un vestido verde minúsculo y, aun así, estaba sola.   
— Pero ¿no acabas de decir que estaba con otras dos amigas? — Interrumpió June alzando una ceja —. Si estaba con otras dos amigas, no podía estar sola. Estaban las tres juntas. Acompañadas. — Se molesto en señalar la chica.   
Tanto Jose como Álvaro pusieron los ojos en blanco, como si fuese obvio lo que el muchacho había querido decir.   
— Está bien, pues no estaba sola, pero no había ningún tío pululándola, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. — Masculló antes de continuar con su relato —. Como os iba diciendo, me quedé mirándola embobado demasiado tiempo. Tanto que el camarero tuvo que llamarme la atención para darme el cambio. En ese momento me giré y agaché la cabeza para guardar el dinero en la cartera, no pude tardar mucho, pero, cuando volví a levantar la cabeza, allí estaba ella, a mi lado, con una sonrisa que dejaba ver unos dientes pequeñísimos y blanquísimos. Fui a preguntarle su nombre, pero antes de que me diese tiempo a pronunciar ni media palabra, puso su dedo en mis labios y cogió mi mano. No me dejó coger la cerveza y supongo que alguien se la bebería porque al rato, cuando volví, ya no estaba.   
— La que tenías que llevar — Negó Anna con una sonrisilla asomando a sus labios.  
— Pues claro, ¿no te acuerdas? Si no éramos capaces de andar recto ninguno — Recordó Rebeca entre risas.  
— No iba tan borracho — Se defendió — ¿Sigo o no?  
Todos asintieron con entusiasmo, invitándole a seguir.   
— Tiró de mi guiándome vete a saber dónde y, mirad, no iba a ser yo quien me quejase. Me dejé arrastrar por ella hasta los baños y, con una resolución que no he visto en toda mi vida, empujo a la gente hasta que quedamos encerrados en el habitáculo. Os juro que no daba crédito, tíos. Estaba tan alucinado que no podía pensar con claridad. Debí balbucear alguna tontería sin sentido porque recuerdo que, antes de besarme, se echó a reír.  
Besaba bien, muy bien, la verdad. No eran besos profundos ni demasiado húmedos. Eran besos… ¿cómo podría explicároslo? ¿Cómo de pájaro? No, esa imagen es muy extraña — Niega desechando su propia metáfora —. Más bien eran como las burbujas de la Coca-Cola, cortos, intensos y divertidos.   
Los dos sabíamos que no teníamos demasiado tiempo hasta que alguien se quejase de que el baño masculino estaba inaccesible. Yo subí su falda y acaricié sus bragas. Ella bajo mis pantalones y mis calzoncillos sin detenerse a mirar y fue ahí, cuando noté sus manos acariciándome la polla, que me di cuenta de que todo había sido demasiado improvisado, tan improvisado que había dejado los condones en la chaqueta y la chaqueta, junto a vosotros. A regañadientes, me separé de ella unos centímetros y le pregunté si ella había traído condones. Frunció el ceño y consiguió ponérmela más dura. Es que tendríais que haberla visto ahí, tan pequeñita, tan resuelta, con el vestido subido y las mejillas coloradas, era todo un espectáculo.   
Por un momento pensé que todo había acabado ahí y mi mente ya estaba dando vueltas a cómo podía pedirle el teléfono a alguien que ni siquiera había querido decirme su nombre, pero no me dio tiempo a pensar. Su frustración se fue igual de rápido que había llegado y, cuando quise darme cuenta, se había arrodillado frente a mí.   
— Directa al grano eh — Interrumpió Álvaro. Todos le chistaron para que se callase y dejase continuar la historia.   
— Como os decía — carraspeó — La encontré arrodillada frente a mí. Me quedé mirándola confuso. Debió darse cuenta porque, una vez más, se echó a reír y me guiñó un ojo justo antes de empezar a lamerme. Tuve que apoyarme en la pared y concentrarme en la puerta que nos separaba del resto del mundo porque, si volvía a ver esa cara de duendecillo, bueno, digamos que me hubiese dejado en ridículo demasiado pronto.  
Los chicos se miraron entre ellos como si comprendiesen perfectamente lo que su amigo quería decir, las chicas y Sam simplemente se miraron y decidieron no hacer ningún comentario sobre la poca importancia que podía llegar a tener la eyaculación precoz si se sabía utilizar el resto del cuerpo.   
— Era increíble, os lo juro. Su boca era pequeña, pero sabía jugar con ella como si lo hiciese cada maldito día. Me lo hacía de arriba abajo e incluso se la metió entera en la boca un par de veces. No pude resistirme a bajar la mirada y allí estaba ella, concentrada, con ese maldito sombrero verde que cubría toda su cabeza y solo me dejaba ver su culo asomando bajo el vestido recubierto por unas bragas de verde neón. Era muy difícil resistirse a sus encantos.  
Le avisé. Le avisé varias veces de que iba a correrme porque no me apetecía que ese momento acabase con su mano volteando mi cara, pero le dio igual. De hecho, si sus juegos habían sido buenos, en ese momento se volvieron insuperables, irresistibles. Me mordí el brazo para no gritar mientras sentía como me descargaba en su boca y, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, cerré los ojos.   
Pensé en todo lo que quería hacerla. En que, en cuanto pudiese volver a andar con normalidad, iba a cogerla y a llevarla a mi apartamento, pero, cuando abrí los ojos, ya no estaba. Ni ella, ni su sombrero, ni absolutamente nada que pudiese indicar que había estado allí.   
Recompuse mi ropa y salí del baño lo más rápido que pude para que no se escapase sin decirme, al menos, como se llamaba. Empujé a gente y busqué por todo el bar, salí y pregunté a la gente que estaba fumando si la habían visto, pero nada. Era como si nunca hubiese existido. Así que volví con vosotros y no os dije nada. Total, no ibais a creerme de todas formas.  
Toda la mesa se quedó callada unos instantes.   
— Entonces, ¿no la volviste a ver? — Preguntó Miriam con un deje de lastima en la voz.   
— No. Intenté buscarla al año siguiente, pero debió ir a otro bar o veté tu a saber. No creo que se quedase en casa. Me dio la sensación de que se tomaba San Patricio muy en serio.  
Todos asintieron y se quedaron mirando su vaso unos segundos hasta que Iván rompió el hielo. Se levantó y repartió folios y bolígrafos de colores para todo el mundo.   
— Recordad. Puntuamos del uno al diez y yo apuntaré quien más ha bebido. A ver, levanten esas manitas los pervertidos que han profanado algún bar.   
El recién autonombrado notario apuntó los nombres de todos y dibujo un palito al lado del nombre de aquellos que se habían atrevido a confesar sus vergüenzas en esta ocasión. Mientras tanto, el resto de compañeros puntuaban aquella primera historia. 


	3. Noche 1: June

— Este juego es una tontería — Protestó Anna tras la historia de Jose.

— A ti lo que te pasa es que te has puesto cachonda y no lo quieres admitir.

La afirmación de Iván hizo que Anna voltease esos preciosos ojos verdes y decidiese girar la cabeza hacia June que, en aquel momento especulaba con Sam si el lanzamiento de no se que juego sería retrasado o no por la pandemia. Iván la observo como quien observa a una niña pequeña llevarse el balón porque le han metido un gol e hizo un esfuerzo por no tirar de la goma que sujetaba su melena pelirroja en una trenza de espiga. Pero, en vez de eso, miro al otro lado de la mesa y le guiñó un ojo a Gabriel, que le observaba fijamente con una sonrisa ladina.

— Esta bien — Interrumpió las conversaciones con una voz fuerte y autoritaria a la que acompañó con un golpe en la mesa justo antes de echarse a reír — ¿Continuamos o qué?

Todos, menos Anna, asintieron con entusiasmo, algunos más que otros, todo hay que decirlo. Por ejemplo, Sam, aunque asintió, siguió mirándoles a todos a través de su flequillo azul que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos verde botella. Miriam también asintió, pero lo hizo mirando su vaso, cada vez más vacío, mientras se preguntaba cual sería el castigo si la pillaban mintiendo. Y Ángela, mientras asentía con la cabeza, miraba a su pareja con los labios fruncidos, esperando que, si algún terrible secreto saliera a la luz, se quedase entre esas cuatro paredes para siempre. 

Iván les sonrió a todos y continuó con el juego.

— “Yo nunca he sido grabado mientras tenía relaciones sexuales”

Miró a su alrededor con una sonrisa ladina esperando a que alguno bebiese y se encontró con que todos sus compañeros miraban alrededor intentando adivinar quien de todos ellos podría haber participado en un vídeo porno. Muchos pensaron en que, seguramente, si alguno de ellos se había atrevido a grabarse mientras mantenía relaciones, tendría que ser Iván o quizás Rebeca. Tampoco les hubiese extrañado que Gabriel hubiese llevado tal hazaña a cabo, pero, desde luego, lo que nadie se esperaba es que fuese June quien se lanzase de cabeza a la piscina, cogiese su vaso y diera un largo trago como si quisiera olvidarse de algo. 

Los ojos de Álvaro se encendieron y soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Venga ya, June! ¿Y eso de que te mola que te graben? — La chica le fulminó con la mirada y no fue la única. Rebeca chistó y Ángela le metió un codazo bajo la mesa que solo podía significar un claro y directo “cállate”. El chico carraspeó y se dispuso a rectificar —. Quería decir, que, si no te importa, estaría bien escuchar esa historia. Si no te importa, claro. — Al acabar miró a su pareja y sonrió con los ojos caídos, como si se tratase de un perrito bobo que pedía perdón por una trastada que, en el fondo, todos sabían que iba a repetirse en algún momento del futuro.

La chica suspiró, miró a sus compañeros y volvió a dejar escapar un suspiro.

— Está bien —Asintió antes de empezar su historia.

_Fue hace ya algunos años, poco antes de empezar la facultad. En aquel entonces yo salía con Marcos, ¿le recordáis? —_ Todos sus compañeros asintieron en mayor o menor medida al recordar al muchacho alto y moreno que venía en ocasiones a recoger a su compañera de clase.

_— Bueno, pues en aquel momento Marcos y yo ya llevábamos muchos años juntos, quizás demasiados. —_ Suspiro y perdió su mirada en el gran ventanal que les separaba del patio, del mundo — _Nuestras, bueno… Nuestras “relaciones” se habían vuelto frías y monótonas y, aunque no lo dijésemos en voz alta, muchas veces nos preguntábamos si quitarnos la ropa era un esfuerzo que merecía la pena. Una noche, mientras estábamos en casa de sus padres viendo no sé qué estúpida película de terror, comenzamos a besarnos. Los besos eran fríos, aburridos. Eran los mismos besos que nos llevábamos dando durante más de cuatros años. Exactamente los mismos, pero sin la emoción de cuando estas empezando. Y nosotros siempre nos besamos mucho, nos besamos tontos que perdieron su sabor. Sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por evitarlo, de hecho, creo que quería que se diese cuenta, fui perdiendo la energía y Marcos, que no era el chico más listo del mundo pero siempre fue muy intuitivo, lo notó. Mis labios fueron perdiendo energías y Marcos lo notó. Yo creo que lo notó porque a él le estaba pasando exactamente lo mismo._

_Se apartó de mí y se sentó en la cama mirándome durante unos segundos. Nos observamos durante unos segundos que parecieron horas y, de pronto, sus ojos cambiaron. Su mirada se oscureció y me sonrío como hacía mucho tiempo que no me sonreía, lo que me dejó totalmente descolocada._

En la habitación se hizo el silencio. Un silencio denso y expectante al que June contribuyó con un largo suspiro antes de continuar.

_Marcos saltó de la cama como si está le quemase y cogió la webcam que llevaba sin usar desde que volví del campamento de arqueología. La colocó en el ordenador y empezó a configurarla. Su cuerpo tapaba la pantalla así que no podía saber que estaba haciendo y me costó entender lo que estaba planeando. Tras quitar la conexión a internet, encendió aquel aparato y lo oriento mirando hacía mí._

_— Perfecto — Exclamó en un susurro que dejó paso a una sonrisa ufana._

_— ¿Perfecto el qué?_

_No entendía nada, la verdad. Y si era lo que yo estaba entendiendo, no tenía claro que fuese tan buena idea como él creía. Mis labios se fruncieron y le miré con escepticismo. Ignoro mis malas caras y se sentó a mi lado. Comprobó la pantalla mostraba toda la cama y, como era obvio, a nosotros sobre ella y empezó a besarme el cuello despacio, reptando por el con sus labios hasta llegar a mi oído._

_—Te prometo que lo borraremos después, tú misma podrás borrarlo_

_Susurró cual serpiente para tentarme. Y lo hizo tan bien que, para cuando quise abrir la boca y negarme a ello, mis labios buscaron los suyos, tomando el control de mí ser. Y esos besos ya no fueron iguales, ya no sabían a tedio y aburrimiento. Esos besos que la pantalla reflejaba y que no podía dejar de mirar de reojo, sabían a algo nuevo, algo distinto a lo que habíamos probado._

_Nuestras manos no tardaron en recorrer nuestros cuerpos, en reconocerlos. Tiró de mi cadera hacía el, sentándome sobre sus piernas, y, con prisas, lanzó la camiseta que llevaba al suelo, dejándome en ropa interior. Yo no tardé en hacer lo mismo con su ropa._

_Me había prometido a mí misma no mirar a la pantalla, no caer en esa estupidez de juego que había propuesto, pero cuando giré la cabeza y nos vi reflejados, entendí muchas cosas. Al ver mi espalda recta y mis hombros desnudos, el sujetador prácticamente desbordado por mis pechos y su cabeza a la altura de mis pezones…, al ver sus abdominales marcados rozando mi vientre de lo pegados que estábamos…, entendí porque estaba tan obsesionado con tenerme así, sentada sobre él. Lo reconozco, la imagen consiguió atraparme y encenderme. De pronto tuve la necesidad de tocar cada poro de su piel, de recorrer su cuerpo por completo, y así lo hice._

A Miriam se le escapó una risita nerviosa que no tardó en ocultar para no interrumpir la historia. El resto de sus compañeros la observaban en silencio, atentos, totalmente atrapados por la historia.

_— Tras varios intentos bastante infructuosos por su parte de desabrocharme el sujetador, tuve que ser yo la que se lo quitase._

_—_ Eso os pasa por salir con tíos — Interrumpió Rebeca.

— Ya estamos… — Masculló Álvaro.

— Rebeca, no todas hemos tenido la suerte de nacer lesbianas, algunas, por desgracia, nos quedamos en el camino del medio. — bromeó Anna mirando a la chica.

— Tienes razón, no debería reírme de vuestra desgracia.

June miró a las chicas y alzó una ceja.

— ¿Queréis que continúe o vais a seguir interrumpiéndome? — Miró fijamente a todos sus compañeros y al ver que enmudecían, decidió continuar —. _Como os decía, una vez que me había liberado del sujetador, Marcos abarcó mis pechos con sus manos y bajo la cabeza para poder lamerles y mordisquearles. Me empujó hacia atrás para poder deleitarse con mi imagen, pero él no era el único que disfrutaba de las vistas. Mientras su lengua me recorría, bajando hasta el ombligo y volviendo a subir, yo lo observaba todo y me preguntaba si alguien vería la grabación y, si de ser así, le excitaría tanto como a mí._

_Cuando quise darme cuenta, sus labios habían bajado demasiado y su cadera ya no se encontraba entre mis piernas. Había escapado del abrazo de mis piernas y reptado por ellas hasta que mis bragas tocaron el suelo. Noté como sus labios rozaban mis muslos y cerré los ojos, ansiosa, esperando que fuese más allá. Al darse cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados, paró y me miró fijamente con esos ojos café que parecían más oscuros que nunca._

_— Abre los ojos — ordeno en un murmullo — Abre los ojos y sigue mirando._

_No podía desobedecerle, no quería hacerlo. Así que abrí los ojos y volví a fijarme en la pantalla. Sus labios recorrían mis muslos acercándose peligrosamente al centro de mi ser que ya clamaba exigiendo su propio protagonismo. Acarició mis labios recogiendo con su dedo la humedad que desbordaban y, tras dedicarle una sonrisa a la cámara, enterró definitivamente la cabeza entre mis piernas._

_Con el primer roce de su lengua gemí y, joder, bueno, digamos que nunca había observado mi cara al gemir. Fue extraño, realmente extraño. —_ Detuvo su relato y recorrió a sus compañeros con la mirada —. Deberíais probarlo.

_Siguió besando y lamiéndome, jugando con mi clítoris como si fuese de su propiedad, como si supiese que era lo mejor para él y, joder, en aquel momento, lo sabía._

Al decir esto la chica cerró los ojos y apretó las piernas con la sutileza necesaria para que nadie más se diese cuenta. El resto la observaron, atentos, esperando a que siga la historia, intentando ocultar los sentimientos que les recorrían.

_Cuando mis caderas empezaron a alzarse exigiendo más, empezó a jugar también con sus dedos. Quise cerrar los ojos para no ver lo que iba a suceder, para concentrarme solamente en el placer, pero la nuestra imagen me tenía atrapada. Mis gemidos, cada vez más altos, eran hipnóticos y, aunque no era algo que jamás me hubiese planteado, tuve la necesidad de ver como lucía mi cara cuando me corría como mi boca dejaba escapar el placer en un solo grito. Ni siquiera me importó que nos oyesen en su casa y, bueno, ya sabéis como era aquella casa, las paredes parecían de papel de fumar. Todavía me estoy preguntando como demonios conseguimos que no nos oyesen nunca._

Al decir esto volvió a parar, como si necesitase detenerse un minuto a ordenar sus pensamientos.

_Al acabar, jadee cansada, pensando que para mi había sido más que suficiente, pero la sonrisa de Marcos me indicaba justamente lo contrario. Se tumbó a mi lado y atrapó mis labios con los suyos, obligándome a girar la cabeza y dejar de mirar la pantalla, mientras rebuscaba algo en el cajón. Sin dejar de besarme, puso el condón en mi mano y me azotó suavemente para que me moviese. Una risa viajó de mis labios a los suyos justo antes de obedecer._

_Sentada en la cama le observé y, con toda la diligencia de la que es capaz alguien justo después de correrse, es decir, ninguna, saqué ese maldito plástico del envoltorio y me dispuse a colocarlo. Me senté sobre él a horcajadas, manteniendo las distancias necesarias y volví a mirar a la pantalla. Como era de esperar, mi pelo era un desastre y mis ojos aún brillaban. Recoloqué mi pelo dejando que cayese elegantemente por mi espalda y sonreí a mi reflejo._

_Me llamó coqueta y tenía toda la razón._

_Me mordí el labio y, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo, bajé mis caderas hasta sentirle dentro de mí. Al principio me moví despacio, esforzándome para que se me viese sensual y perfecta._

Las chicas se rieron y los chicos la miraron sin entender nada. ¿Cómo podía alguien preocuparse por estar guapa mientras echaba un polvo? Sam miró a los muchachos y alzó una ceja.

— No intentéis entenderlo, no lo conseguiríais.

Anna soltó una risotada antes de darle la razón a Sam y continuar con su historia.

_De hecho, no tardé mucho en olvidar mis intenciones. No sé si por el orgasmo que ya había tenido, por lo excitante de la situación o por como me acariciaba, pero mi cuerpo no tardó en volver a vibrar._

_Marcos agarró mis caderas, excitado, y comenzó a moverme con mayor velocidad, marcando el ritmo. Y yo, simplemente, me deje hacer. Le oía jadear y gemir y, aunque podría haberle visto con tan solo bajar la mirada, no podía dejar de mirar esa maldita pantalla. Lo lógico, lo habitual, lo normal hubiese sido mirarle, pero, fue en mi expresión en la que me fijé al correrme._

June acabó la historia y miró a su alrededor observando las reacciones de sus compañeros. Todos callaban, como si esperasen que la historia continuase, como si no se atreviesen a hablar.

— ¿Y con la grabación? ¿Qué hiciste con la grabación? — Preguntó Jose intrigado. June se río.

— Ya no existe. Y no os molestéis en buscarla porque es perder el tiempo.

De los labios de Gabriel y Álvaro salió un quejido ante la perspectiva de perder un vídeo del que hasta hacía unos minutos no tenían constancia, lo que les valió las miradas de renuncia del resto de sus compañeros. 

— Bueno — Interrumpió Iván — Pues creo que ya sabemos quién va a la cabeza. No se olviden de votar, sus señorías.

Todos se rieron sabiendo de lo estúpido que era todo aquello, pero, entre tragos y risas, volvieron a votar. Todavía quedaba mucha de la que sería la primera noche juntos.


	4. Noche 1: Rebeca

El alcohol bajaba y sus estómagos rugían así que Ángela, aprovechando un parón tras la historia de June, se levantó y fue a la cocina. Rebeca, como si de un resorte se tratase, se levantó de un salto y la siguió hasta el pequeño cubículo con frigorífico y vitrocerámica que les habían vendido como “amplia cocina”. Se apoyó en la puerta y observo a la morena que, en ese momento, le daba la espalda intentando llegar a lo más alto de la alacena para alcanzar una bolsa de snacks. Pese a ponerse de puntillas y estirar el brazo todo lo que podía, aquella bolsa estaba fuera de su alcance. Rebeca, con una sonrisa en los labios, se acercó a ella y pegó su cuerpo al de la muchacha cuyo corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza. Sin darse importancia, bajó la ansiada bolsa y la puso entre sus manos.

— Aquí tienes, enana.

Ángela se la quedó mirando unos segundos, quizás demasiados, antes de asentir y sonreír como si no hubiese pasado nada porque, en realidad, no había pasado nada.

— Gracias, gigante amable. — Bromeó.

Ambas volvieron a la mesa dejando los aperitivos encima de la mesa mientras las recibían con vítores y se lanzaban a llenar sus estómagos.

— Esto no es una cena. — Puntualizó Anna, siempre tan responsable —. Deberíamos cocinar algo ahora que todavía podemos andar en línea recta.

— Adelante Anna — la animó Jose —. Ahí tienes la cocina, toda enterita para ti.

Sam miró al muchacho situado a su izquierda y bufó como bufan los gatos. Al hacerlo, su flequillo azul se levantó dejando entrever unos ojos verdes profundos que no solía dejar a la vista.

— Ya voy yo, os escucho desde la cocina.

Se levantó y llevó consigo su vaso lleno. June, que necesitaba un descanso tras contar su historia, le acompañó.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — Preguntó Ángela — ¿Les esperamos?

Iván miró hacia la cocina y calculo la distancia a la que estaban los ausentes.

— Podemos seguir, nos escuchan perfectamente. ¡Si bebéis, dadnos un grito!

Desde la cocina llegaron ruidos de conformidad y el chico procedió a buscar la siguiente pregunta.

— ¡Yo nunca… —Gritó para que le escuchasen perfectamente — he practicado sexo con alguien cuyo nombre no sabía!

Como todos suponían, Jose se llevó el vaso a los labios y sonríe con autosuficiencia al recordar a su pequeño duendecillo, pero no fue el único. Mucho de ellos bebieron, incluso desde la cocina se oyeron un par de yoes que no tardaron en ser apuntados por Iván. Se miraron los unos a los otros y se echaron a reír sin tener claro como continuar. Gabriel, uno de los afortunados, se quedó pensando con el vaso apoyado en los labios y, cuando su cerebro por fin se iluminó, lo apoyó de golpe en la mesa provocando que algo de líquido salpicase a Miriam.

  * ¡Gabriel! — Exclamó la chica en voz baja mientras se limpiaba — Ten cuidado, por favor.



Su voz es suave, tan suave como lo es su piel tan blanca que casi es transparente, tan suave como su pelo castaño y como la cara redonda que este enmarca. Es tan suave como su jersey blanco y como lo es su forma de moverse. Es eso lo que hizo que Gabriel, que a menudo tenía por costumbre seguir su camino sin fijarse demasiado en los que estaban a su alrededor, la mirase y retirase con el pulgar las gotas de ron que habían caído sobre su cara. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que el resto les estaba mirando, carraspeó y se volvió su cara al vaso. Miriam, sonrojada, también bajo la cabeza y escucho atentamente lo que el chico decía.

— ¿Qué os parece si, cada vez que varias personas beban, de los que todavía no hayan contado ninguna historia, elijamos al más pequeño?

— Es buena idea. — Comentó Ángela

— La verdad es que suena muy sensato.

— Está bien. — Mientras hablaba, Iván apuntaba en un papel las fechas de nacimiento de sus compañeros, recordando de memoria cuando habían sido los diferentes cumpleaños. Luego los miró y recordó quienes habían bebido en esta ocasión —. En ese caso — anunció dejando un espacio de silencio para crear expectación —. Ahora es el turno de Rebeca.

La chica carraspeó, miró a todos con una sonrisa en los labios y recogió su melena rubia en una coleta alta.

— ¿Estáis listos para escuchar mi historia? — Provocó — ¿Seguro?

Iván apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y la miró fijamente mientras una sonrisa curiosa iba asomando a sus labios.

— No prometas lo que no puedes cumplir, Rebe.

Ante esa provocación, la carcajada surgió profunda de la garganta de la muchacha.

— Esta bien, vosotros lo habéis querido, pero si esta noche soñáis conmigo, no quiero saber nada.

_Todo fue una tarde de verano. Mis padres y yo habíamos ido a pasar las vacaciones a Santander. Ya llevábamos allí cinco días y yo empezaba a estar harta de sus comentarios muy poco sutiles sobre chicos, novios y bodas, así que una tarde me escabullí yo sola a la playa. Eran las seis de la tarde y era uno de esos días en lo que te sobra hasta la piel así que me quedé tan solo con la parte de abajo del bikini y paseé por la orilla para que el mar, prácticamente helado comparado con la arena, mojase mis pies. Estuve caminando sin hasta que llegué al final de la playa. El sol ya estaba bajando y yo estaba algo cansada así que decidí sentarme en lo alto de unas rocas. Me quedé mirando como las familias recogían sus cosas y dejaban la playa prácticamente vacía, pero un grupo de chavales se quedaron en la playa con alcohol y música. Tenían la música tan alta que se oía en toda la playa y me planteé bajar a presentarme, pero me dio pereza así que me quedé sentada, observándoles._

_La música no estaba mal, eran sobre todo éxitos de los 2000; My Chemical Romance, Panic! At the disco, Avril Lavigne… Ya sabéis, toda esa mierda depresiva que se llevaba a finales de los 2000, pero también pusieron a Britney Spears y a Christina Aguilera, así que no podía quejarme. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, se iba uniendo más gente hasta que llegaron a ser más de diez personas. No tardaron mucho en verme y hacerme señales para que bajase, pero sabía que si bajaba acabaría por emborracharme y llegar al hotel pasada la madrugada, y lo último que me apetecía era tener otra discusión absurda con mis padres. Viendo que no bajaba, una de ellas subió hasta donde yo estaba._

_Era alta, casi tanto como yo y llevaba el pelo recogido en dos moños al estilo de Sailor Moon. Tenía los ojos verdes, enormes, parecía que iban a salírsele de la cara y cuando sonreía dejaba ver una sonrisa llena de dientes torcidos pero blanquísimos que la daba un aspecto muy adorable. Subió con una botella de tequila y me ofreció un trago. Lo rechace amablemente y, en vez de insistir, se encogió de hombros y se llevo la botella a los labios dando un largo trago tras el que sacó la lengua y puso una mueca de asco, disgustada por el sabor del alcohol._

_— No sé porque me sigo empeñando en beber esta mierda._

_Tenía una voz áspera, de fumadora; era la versión femenina de Sabina. Y eso me puso muy cachonda._

Ante su confesión, directa y sin adornos, tal y como ella, el resto se rieron. La escuchaban atenta mientras, intentando no hacer ruido para no interrumpirla, iban dando cuenta de la comida. Hasta Sam y June, desde la cocina, habían desatendido el fuego para escucharla.

_— Sé que hablamos de algo. Me preguntó sobre mi trabajo y mis estudios, ya sabéis, lo típico que se pregunta cuando conoces a alguien, supongo. También me preguntó por mi familia y por mi pareja, dando por hecho que tenía novio. Eso me molestó muchísimo, ¿por qué todo el mundo tiene que dar por hecho que tengo novio? No novia, ni pareja, ni amante, no, tiene que ser siempre novio. ¿De verdad parezco hetero?_

Dejo unos segundos para que alguien respondiese a su pregunta, pero al ver que ninguno se atrevía a contestar, continuó con su historia.

_— Está bien, no contestéis, cobardes. Al final tendré que raparme el pelo y llevar camisas de cuadros todos los días como si fuese una lesbiana básica más._

_El tema es que, cuando me preguntó si tenía novio, me cabree y me levanté airada. Normalmente no hubiese reaccionado así, la hubiese contestado con un comentario mordaz a la par que inteligente que le hubiese hecho sentir estúpida, pero llevaba ya cinco días con mis padres y estaba muy irascible. Al ver como me iba alejando, se levantó corriendo y me cogió de la mano parándome antes de que llegase a bajar a la arena._

_— Oye, que, si no tienes novio, mejor. Y si ya me dices que no tienes interés en los chicos, te enseñó el lugar más bonito de toda la playa._

_Podría deciros que me sorprendí al ver lo directa que iba, pero había estado mirándome a los labios durante toda la conversación así que supongo que una parte de mi ya sabía que no estaba interesada tan solo en acompañarme en mi soledad._

_— Me encantaría ver ese lugar tan espectacular — Admití traviesa. Si quería enseñarme el picadero, no solo la iba a dejar, si no que iba a ser yo quien encontrase el rincón más oscuro de todos._

_—_ Pero mira que eres fantasma — La interrumpió Gabriel riendo —. Si luego en cuanto te gusta alguien de verdad no te atreves a lanzarte ni aunque se presente desnudo en tu casa. Fíjate en cómo te comportas con…

Rebeca la miró amenazante y Gabriel calló al darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de meter la pata hasta el fondo y sacarla llena de mierda.

— ¿Puedo continuar o vas a seguir diciendo tonterías, Gabriel? 

El chico negó e hizo un gesto con la mano invitándola a seguir.

_— Como decía antes de que Gabriel me interrumpiese, la seguí durante un par de minutos. Al pararme me había cogido de la mano y ambas aprovechamos la excusa para no soltarnos. Caminamos sobre las rocas durante un par de minutos hasta que apenas se oía la música de sus colegas. En medio de toda aquella superficie rocosa había una especie de agujero que bajaba hasta la arena. No era muy grande, no entrarían más de dos o tres toallas de playa y seguramente cuando la marea subiese, la playa quedaría tapada casi completamente por el agua, pero todavía quedaban un par de horas para que eso pasase, así que, aprovechando unas escaleras naturales de roca, bajamos y nos sentamos en la arena. La verdad es que el lugar era una pasada y, pese a que estoy segura de que era el picadero oficial del pueblo, estaba bastante limpio._

_Se quitó el pareo de flores que llevaba anudado en la cintura y lo extendió en el suelo para que pudiésemos sentarnos. Volvió a dar un trago a aquella botella que estaba a punto de acabarse y, una vez más, me lo ofreció. Esta vez si que lo acepté. Sacó de su riñonera un porro y lo encendió dando una larga calada, y así estuvimos un buen rato, intercambiando la botella y el canuto. En seguida estábamos riéndonos como un par de histéricas._

_En algún momento, no recuerdo cuando ni porqué, empezamos a fumar la una de los labios de la otra, aspirando el humo que salía de sus pulmones. Estábamos muy pegadas y a mi me cosquilleaban los dedos de las ganas que tenía de acariciar su pelo. Parecía tan suave y sedoso que daban ganas de enterrar en los dedos y no sacarlos nunca._

_—_ Joder, menudo colocón llevabas. — Bromeó uno de los chicos.

Sin dejar que la interrumpan, Rebeca continuo su relato.

— _Estaba tan cerca que, cuando quise darme cuenta, sus labios rozaban los míos. Era un roce sutil, casi imperceptible, pero lo tomé como una invitación a besarla._

 _Nos besamos despacio, con calma, con el sonido de las olas de fondo. Si no fuese porque íbamos borrachas, colocadas y nos acabábamos de conocer, habría sido una escena digna de película ñoña. —_ bromea.

_— Empezó acariciándome las piernas muy despacio, subiendo hacia mis caderas con la punta de los dedos y, aunque eran caricias ligeras, mi cuerpo las recibía intensificada por los efectos de la marihuana. Estuvimos así mucho tiempo, simplemente besándonos y acariciándonos las piernas, los brazos… en algún momento la cintura, pero sin llegar más allá. Y, aunque era terriblemente agradable, yo quería más._

_Repté por su espalda hasta encontrar el nudo que sujetaba su bikini y, sin necesidad de mirar, ya podían aprender otros —_ Comentó inquisitiva mirando al sector masculino de la habitación —, lo desaté. No pareció importarla, de hecho, sonrió en mis labios y les mordisqueó suavemente, invitándome a seguir.

 _Ya sabéis que nada me gusta más que obedecer a una chica guapa_ — Bromeó mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Anna que, en ese momento, se sentaba frente a ella — _Así que, más rápido de lo que se tarda en decir “au”, empecé a acariciar y pellizcar sus pechos. Se reía en mis labios y se pegaba más aún a mi. No tardó en imitarme y, sin necesidad de quitarme el sujetador, coló su mano bajo la tela y abarco mi pecho con la mano, llenándome de caricias._

_Acabó tomándome la delantera. No habían pasado unos minutos desde que los besos se habían vuelto feroces cuando noté como colaba la mano por debajo de mis bragas. Me quejé en sus labios. Odio que me ganen así que hice lo mismo. Estaba empapada y saber que era mi culpa me hizo tener más ganas de devorarla. Enterré mis dedos en su vello púbico acariciándola superficialmente._

_A medida que la besaba y la acariciaba, sus caricias se volvían más profundas, sacándome los gemidos a pellizcos. Me era imposible concentrarme y, al final, me rendí y me dejé llevar por sus caricias. Por si os lo estáis preguntando; si, me corrí. En realidad, desde que me acuesto con mujeres, no recuerdo ninguna vez que no haya llegado al orgasmo. —_ Comentó pensativa —. _Di gracias de que habíamos decidido alejarnos de la gente porque no tuve que contenerme._

_Cuando recuperé el aliento, le obligué a tumbarse, aunque no ofreció demasiada resistencia. Me había ganado esa batalla y no pensaba consentir que ganase la guerra. Deslice la tela por sus piernas y la deje abandonada en la arena, algo que luego se demostraría no tan buena idea como me pareció en el momento._

_Desnuda era aún más bonita. No era perfecta ni la típica chica que te hace girar la cabeza por la calle. Tenía las piernas algo flácidas y un lunar muy curioso al lado del ombligo, pero aún con eso, seguramente por eso, era preciosa._

_Acaricié sus piernas mientras mordisqueaba su pecho. Mis dientes bajaron hasta su ombligo haciéndola cosquillas. Se reía, mezcla por las cosquillas, mezcla por la droga y acabé riéndome yo también contra su piel. Sin embargo, cuando enterré mi cabeza entre sus muslos, cuando mi lengua rozó su clítoris una y otra vez, primero suavemente y luego con ansia, dejó de reírse._

Rebeca miró al resto con una sonrisa altiva, orgullosa. Si normalmente disfrutaba hablando de sexo, ahora que el alcohol había empezado a correr por sus venas, había perdido todo atisbo de vergüenza.

_Podría contaros como se contrajo su cuerpo, como sus manos se enterraron en mi pelo, despeinándome y pidiéndome más, como gritó al correrse, pero, me conformaré con deciros que, cuando se levantó para vestirse, todavía la temblaban las piernas._

_Nos vestimos y, como ya os había dicho, no había sido buena idea dejar la ropa en la arena, así que, desgraciadamente —_ dijo irónicamente — _tuvimos que meternos en el agua y bañarnos. Fue genial, la verdad. No fue raro, ni tenso, lo que no suele ser normal después de follarte a una desconocida. Cuando la marea comenzó a subir, nos vestimos y salimos, volviendo a la playa._

_Nos despedimos con un beso, todavía algo colocadas, y me fui._

Al acabar, todos estaban totalmente atrapados por su historia. Incluso Sam y Rebeca habían dejado de lado la comida para asomarse a la puerta y escucharla.

— Y ¿no la pediste el nombre? ¿El número de teléfono? ¿Algo? — Exclamó Álvaro con curiosidad — ¿Por qué? Si era tan guapa y follaba tan bien… — la mira sin entender nada en absoluto hasta que frunce el ceño —. ¿No te lo estarás inventando, Rebeca?

— Ya te he dicho que íbamos colocadísimas, ni me di cuenta. Al día siguiente intenté volver a la playa, pero mis padres llevaban tal cabreo por mi desaparición que no me dejaron sola ni a sol ni a sombra. Pero mereció la pena.

De pronto, un extraño olor empezó a salir de la cocina, en seguida un humo negro invadió el comedor lentamente. 

— ¡Mierda! — Exclamó le chique mientras entraba de nuevo en la cocina.


	5. Noche 1: Anna

Un humo negro, denso y maloliente salía del horno. Cuando June lo abrió, protegiéndose la boca con un paño mojado, se encontró las pizzas totalmente chamuscadas. Suspiró y las tiró a la basura. Mientras tanto, Anna abría todas las ventanas mientras farfullaba algo sobre lo irresponsables que eran sus compañeros.

— Genial, tirando comida, como nos sobra, pues nada, tirémosla — No hablaba con nadie en concreto, tan solo se quejaba en voz baja, desahogándose.

Sam, que se sentía terriblemente culpable, se acercó a la muchacha y le ayudo a abrir bien las ventanas, sujetando las cortinas para que no interrumpiesen la salida de aire.

— Tranquila — Murmuró —. He leído en las noticias que los supermercados van a seguir abiertos.

La chica le miró ojiplática y su ceño perdió algo de rigidez. Asintió más tranquila.

— Aún así, vamos a intentar tener cuidado, te lo prometo. Ninguno queremos salir ardiendo de aquí.

Sam le dedicó una sonrisa, cosa extraña en le chique, así que Anna, que tampoco sonreía muy a menudo, atesoró aquel gesto para no olvidarlo nunca. Fueron juntos a la cocina donde se encontraban June, Jose y Gabriel observando fijamente el horno que calentaba dos nuevas pizzas. Visto que la comida estaba en buenas manos, volvieron al salón.

El juego se había parado sin que hiciese falta llegar a un consenso. Todos tenían el hambre suficiente como para cambiar sus prioridades.

Mientras esperaban, Rebeca encendió un cigarro que olía a todo menos a tabaco y se sentó junto a Ángela, ofreciéndoselo. La morena dio una larga calada antes de ponerse a toser como si un gato estuviese arañando su garganta. Aquel pitillo fue pasando de mano en mano hasta que su humo se agotó. El alcohol, aún sin juegos de por medio, siguió bajando en sus vasos y, cuando las pizzas llegaron a la mesa, la desinhibición se había apoderado de todos ellos.

Devoraron la comida como si no hubiesen comido en años y, cuando sus estómagos se durmieron, ninguno tuvo las fuerzas suficientes como para fregar todo aquel estropicio. Anna, en un acto de responsabilidad que solo podía ser propio de ella, les obligó, al menos, a recoger los platos antes de que, sin quererlo, se convirtiesen en las victimas de su desenfreno.

Cuando volvieron a sentarse en la mesa, se miraron los unos a los otros sin saber que hacer. La sombra de la situación flotaba sobre todos ellos, enrareciendo el ambiente. Cualquier otro día en la misma situación, estarían bailando y cantando éxitos de los 80, pero esa situación era demasiado extraña como para aderezarla con la extravagancia de Tino Casal.

Tras un par de intentos infructuosos de retomar la conversación por parte de Jose y Rebeca, Gabriel decidió que era hora de retomar el juego.

— Venga, Iván, ¿qué toca ahora?

El chico sonrió y cogió su móvil. En esta ocasión, nadie se quejó. Al fin y al cabo, no tenían nada mejor que hacer que seguir contando y escuchando historias morbosas de tiempos mejores, tiempos en los que salir de casa no podía suponer seiscientos euros de multa y la condena a muerte de familiares y amigos.

— Bien, veamos; yo nunca… — se deleitó en un silencio dramático que hizo que todos fijasen en él toda su atención —. me he masturbado en un lugar público.

Todos esperaban que más de uno llevase el vaso a sus labios, pero, lo que ninguno de ellos esperaba es que Anna fuese una de ellas. De hecho, debido a la sorpresa, Gabriel se atragantó y comenzó a toser escandalosamente. Cuando consiguió parar, gracias a la ayuda de Miriam, miró fijamente a Anna.

— ¿Tu? ¿Miss “soy la más responsable y todos vosotros deberíais madurar? ¿Masturbándose en un lugar público? — Preguntó entre la burla y el pasmo — Pero ¿acaso te gusta el sexo?

Anna respiró profundamente, conteniendo las ganas de levantarse y darle una toba ante lo inapropiado de sus preguntas.

— Si, Gabriel. Me gusta el sexo. Porque, aunque para ti sea algo impensable, se puede follar y divertirse sin dejar de lado las obligaciones. — Suspiró — Pero Álvaro también ha bebido y es más joven que yo, así que le toca.

Gabriel sonrió ladino.

— Si, pero a nadie le interesa la historia de Álvaro. Queremos oír la tuya.

— El juego no funciona así. — protestó — Tu mismo pusiste la regla de la edad.

— Pues ahora pongo otra. Se puede cambiar de historia si existe aclamación popular. ¿Votos a favor? — Observó como todos sus compañeros levantaron la mano de golpe, sin esperar a mirar que hacía el resto. Todos menos Anna, por supuesto. — ¿Votos en contra? ¿Nadie? — Ignoró la mano alzada de Anna —. Perfecto. Te toca, querida.

Anna bufó y miró a sus compañeros en busca de algún apoyo que le permitiese salir de esa situación en la que se había metido ella solita. ¿Por qué no podía haber, simplemente, mentido? En fin, ya no tenía arreglo así que, tras respirar profundamente para poner en orden sus pensamientos y aprovechando el valor que el alcohol la infundía, comenzó a hablar.

 _— Hay cosas de mí que no sabéis —_ Comenzó — _No porque no quiera contároslas o porque sean un secreto si no porque, sencillamente, pasaron antes de que os conociese. Una de esas cosas es mi relación con Carla._

Al decir ese nombre, Miriam levantó la cabeza, sorprendida, y frunció los labios durante una milésima de segundo, de tal forma que tan solo Gabriel, que estaba más atento a la muchacha que a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, lo notó.

_Conocí a Carla cuando hice la EBAU. Ella se sentaba dos sitios por delante de mi y acabó el examen de latín en apenas 35 minutos. Yo fui la segunda en salir y cuando salí me la encontré apoyada en la pared con aire distraído. Éramos las dos únicas personas en todo el pasillo así que, por educación, le pregunté que tal le había ido el examen. Pensé que, habiendo salido antes que yo y tan pronto, seguramente habría dejado la mitad de las respuestas en blanco o algo así, pero no, resulta que era terriblemente inteligente._

_Pasó lo mismo en todos los exámenes. En todos. Joder, era desesperante._

En su voz se notaba claramente el fastidio que le había producido encontrarse con alguien más inteligente que ella o, al menos, más diligente a la hora de realizar exámenes.

— _Al final, acabamos haciéndonos amigas. Bueno, no amigas exactamente. Quedábamos para ir a la biblioteca a buscar manuales de las carreras que queríamos estudiar, ya sabéis, por ir adelantando trabajo._

— ¿Para ir adelantando trabajo? ¿En verano? — Álvaro la miró como si estuviese viendo a un extraterrestre —. Tu no estás bien, Anna, de verdad. ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Un abrazo? ¿Otra copa?

La muchacha se echó a reír y continuó con su historia.

— _Como decía, íbamos a la biblioteca y a veces bajábamos al parque y nos tumbábamos en la hierba a leer. No sé como sucedió, pero una tarde acabamos enrollándonos en la sección de repostería._

 _—_ Muy propio, sí.

Ante el comentario de Iván, tuvo que echarse a reír.

— _Nunca llegamos a definir si éramos o no pareja, simplemente quedábamos, estudiábamos, nos divertíamos y nos acostábamos. No conocéis a Carla y mejor que sigáis sin conocerla, pero creedme si os digo que tiene una personalidad magnética y puede conseguir que todo el mundo haga lo que ella quiere. A mí, aunque me joda reconocerlo, me manejaba a su antojo, sobre todo en cuanto al sexo se trataba. No es que se aprovechase de mí, ni nada por el estilo, pero siempre acababa convenciéndome y arrastrándome a todas sus locuras._

_Eso fue lo que pasó aquella tarde. Habíamos ido a consultar unos libros a la biblioteca de la facultad. Yo estaba sentada en la mesa, leyendo un estudio sobre la influencia de la escuela de Annales en los manuales de historia de la década de los 70 cuando me llegó un mensaje de texto al móvil. Afortunadamente, lo tenía en silencio._

_El mensaje era de Carla, me pedía que me reuniese con ella en el pasillo de filología francesa. Con una sonrisa en los labios fui hacía allí y, en cuanto me vio, tiró de mi brazo para pegarme a ella y me besó apasionadamente. Como la biblioteca estaba prácticamente vacía y nadie solía pasar por ese pasillo, me deje llevar. Nos estuvimos besando durante bastante tiempo, el suficiente como para que, al separarnos, me costase recuperar el aliento, pero pensé que ahí se quedaría todo, al fin y al cabo, estábamos en la biblioteca._

_Pero con Carla no era tan sencillo. Me susurró al oído que me quitase las bragas. La miré, convencida, de que le había entendido mal porque, dime tú, ¿para que demonios iba a querer que me quitase las bragas en medio de una biblioteca? Entonces ella, que no conocía la palabra paciencia, se arrodilló frente a mi y metió las manos bajo mi falda para deslizar la ropa interior por mis piernas. Se levantó con ellas de la mano como si fuesen un trofeo y las metió en el bolsillo de atrás de sus pantalones. Nunca me había arrepentido y alegrado tanto de llevar falda como en aquel momento._

_Intenté quitárselas, pero me empujo entre risas hasta nuestro asiento y me animó a seguir leyendo. Aquello ya no me hacia gracia. Estaba sin bragas, en la biblioteca, con gente sentada en las mesas del fondo a quienes imaginaba juzgándome, aunque fuese imposible que supieran lo que estaba pasando. Y, lo peor de todo, estaba terriblemente cachonda._

Iván se carcajeó al ver la seriedad con la que lo contaba. Eso relajó el ambiente e hizo que los labios de Anna se curvasen sutilmente hacia arriba.

_Carla lo sabía, joder que si lo sabía. Ya os he dicho que era terriblemente inteligente. Así que, ante mi gesto de fastidio respondió con una sola palabra: “tócate”._

_La miré escandalizada. ¿Había perdido el poco juicio que le quedaba? Me negué en redondo. Eso era lo último que quería, que me pillasen masturbándome en la que iba a ser mi facultad durante los próximos cuatro años._ _Pero insistió. Insistió con sus palabras, insistió con su forma de morderse el labio para después pasar la lengua sobre él. Insistió cuando se apoyó en la mesa dejándome un plano perfecto de su escote. Insistió con sus promesas silenciosas de lo que haríamos luego si la hacía caso. Y, joder, todos tenemos derecho a hacer una locura alguna vez, ¿no?_

Su voz temblaba sintiéndose totalmente culpable por haberse dejado arrastrar, temiendo que sus compañeros la juzgasen, que pensasen que era una maldita depravada. Estaba claro que Anna no les conocía lo suficiente. Todos la escuchaban, atentos y, al notar como su voz se quebraba por el miedo, Jose, sentado a su izquierda, le revolvió el pelo.

— Pues claro que sí. Ya ves, aquí todos hemos hecho alguna vez alguna guarrada en público, ¿a qué sí?

Todos asintieron, incluso si era mentira.

— El sexo es algo natural, no te sientas mal por ello, Anna. Te aseguro que, hayas hecho lo que hayas hecho en tu vida, nunca será peor que cuando Álvaro acabó vomitándole a una tía después de enrollarse con ella.

— Joder, ¿es que nunca vais a olvidaros de esa historia? — Protestó el muchacho, aunque, en el fondo, se alegraba de que su vergonzosa anécdota ayudase a Anna a sentirse mejor consigo misma.

La chica asintió, algo más conforme y bastante menos tensa y, tras dar un trago al ron para envalentonarse, continuó.

— _Como os iba diciendo, acabe por hacerla caso. Al principio pensaba en fingir, ya sabéis; colar mi mano por debajo de la falda, simular que me masturbaba y fingir un orgasmo para poder salir de allí lo antes posible y que me devolviese la ropa interior. Pero Carla me miraba fijamente y mis dedos me traicionaron._

El alcohol llegó a su sangre en ese momento provocando que hiciese lo que nunca hubiese hecho en otras circunstancias; recrearse en los detalles.

_En cuanto rozaron mis labios, no pude resistirme. Comencé a acariciarme despacio, terriblemente avergonzada, mientras miraba a los lados para asegurarme de que nadie podía ver lo que hacía. Pero, las cuatro o cinco personas que habían ido aquella tarde a estudiar, estaban demasiados ocupados con sus asuntos como para fijarse en lo que ocurría debajo de la mesa, debajo de mi falda._

_Poco a poco mis caricias se fueron intensificando. Profundicé en mi misma hasta que me olvidé de donde estábamos, utilizando todos los medios de los que disponía para estimularme. Mi respiración se aceleró, empezando a jadear. Fue cuando se me escapó el primer gemido que recordé donde estaba y, terriblemente avergonzada, me mordí el labio y paré. Pero Carla no estaba dispuesta a permitírmelo, así que se levantó y se sentó a mi lado, empezando a acariciarme la nuca haciéndome pequeñas cosquillitas para hacerme perder el control. “Sigue” susurró en mi oído antes de posar sus labios en mi cuello suavemente._

_Y claro, la obedecí. Tampoco podía hacer mucho más en esa situación. —_ Se quedó en silencio y negó con la cabeza —. _Está bien, no es que no pudiese hacer otra cosa. Quiero decir, podría haberme levantado, recogido mi dignidad y mi vergüenza, e irme, pero no quería. No quería hacer otra cosa. Quería que ella se colase bajo la mesa y acabase el trabajo por mí. Quería sentir su lengua recorriendo mis muslos. Y, como eso no podía ser, volví a dejar que fuesen mis dedos sustituyesen mis deseos._

_Estaba rozando el clímax. Mi respiración se agitó y tuve que morderme el labio con tanta fuerza que acabe saboreando mi sangre. Justo cuando iba a culminar, Carla tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me beso apasionadamente, bebiéndose mi orgasmo._

Una vez acabó su historia, se quedó en silencio, mirando a sus compañeros.

— ¿Y luego? ¿Os fuisteis sin más? — Preguntó Ángela con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos

—Pues, si, o sea, me pasó las bragas por debajo de la mesa, me las puse lo más disimuladamente que pude y nos fuimos a su casa, sí.

— A su casa, entiendo. — Bromeó Álvaro —. Y ya en su casa terminasteis la faena, ¿no?

Las mejillas de Anna se volvieron coloradas ante su pregunta y Miriam miró censuradora a Álvaro.

— Álvaro, preguntas mucho para lo poco que hablas. — Señaló intentando desviar la atención para que la chica dejase de sentirse incomoda.

— Tienes toda la razón, a la próxima hablo yo. — Resolvió ufano.

— Te recuerdo que no vale inventárselo, fantasma.

Aunque todos interpretaron estas palabras como una broma, Sam, que conocía a Álvaro desde que eran apenas unos niños, hablaba totalmente en serio.


End file.
